


Why Are You So Damn Cute?

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Crush, Underage Kissing, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: "Dean Smith, tough guy, number one bad boy of Truman High, and Sam Wesson's crush since eighth grade."





	Why Are You So Damn Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the not-so-great grammar of this story. This is actually a fic I did almost only a year ago that was originally on my Wattpad account (and yet somehow I still managed to make shitty grammar mistakes), but I decided to still move it over here since it was a story I was very proud of back when I first posted it. And I do hope you can still get some enjoyment out of it, though.

The tenth time. It was the tenth time that Sam looked up from writing his essay (which he only had a day to finish, might he add), and it was all because of Dean Smith.

Dean Smith, tough guy, number one bad boy of Truman High, and Sam Wesson's crush since eighth grade.

There was just something about Dean that always made Sam stop whatever he was doing and just, stare. Maybe it was the way his eyes sparkled whenever he smiled, or how he always licked his lips when talking to a girl -or sometimes guy- he was interested in (though in Sam's dreams it's always aimed at him), or how at this very moment, he was sitting two tables over reading one of his comic books (which oddly enough, the library was his favorite place to read them, considering Dean wasn't all that fond of anything book related, comics didn't count though according to what Sam heard him say awhile back to one of his flings) and was absolutely radiating cuteness; from the way he tried to laugh quietly, but still managed to end up laughing loud enough to get "Shhhs" from the people in their area, and when that did happen he'd put a hand over his mouth to try an stifle it, of course that didn't work either - instead it only made his laughs sound like loud snorts - but he'd still kept trying anyway, and it had to be the most adorable thing Sam had seen him do. 

Sam shaked his head, trying to clear away anymore thoughts of the older boy from entering. So with a determined look on his face, Sam picked up his discarded pencil and resumed writing his essay. 

Which lasted for (ohhhh) less then five minutes, before he's back to once again stare at Dean.

The young boy groaned quietly, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute."

Realizing to late that instead of keeping this statement to himself, he said it out like an idiot, and now not only were Dean's eyes on him, but so were the eyes of who-knows-how-many-other-people (possibly even students from their school)!

With wide eyes and slightly trembling hands, Sam hurriedly threw his things in his backpack, and ran toward the library doors like a madman.

Once he was outside, Sam didn't stop running until he was at the far end of the library, wanting to get as far away as he could. He dropped his backpack to the ground, and leaned against the wall with a loud groan, bringing his hands up to cover his red face.

He screwed up. He so screwed up. He screwed beyond belief, and made himself look like a complete idiot in front of not only Dean, but everyone else that was in there, as well! God, he really hoped that nobody from school was there, he would never live it down, he already had to deal with assholes like Dirk, so them finding out would only make his life a living hell.

"Hey, Kid."

Having been startled from his thoughts, the young boy quickly turned to the source of the voice, and to his shock, there standing only a few feet away from him, is Dean Smith himself.

"What- hey! I'm not a kid!" Sam exclaimed in offense.

"Well, you sure look like a kid. What are you, like ten? Twelve?" Dean replied, smirking.

"No, I'm fourteen, you jerk."

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but being fourteen doesn't exactly make you an adult. And no offense, but your height really doesn't make it better either." The older boy chuckled, smirk firmly planted on his face.

Flushing in both embarrassment and frustration, Sam replied, "I-I know that- and shut up! So what if I'm a bit short for my age, there are tons of guys that start out like me but end up being tall when they get older, and just you wait, I bet I'll be evan taller then you one day."

Dean snickers. "Yeah, only in your dreams, kid."

Sam grit his teeth, refusing to say anything more to the taller boy, lest he say something he'd regret, because even though Dean's been an ass the entire time they'd been talking, Sam's heart still hasn't stopped beating like crazy since he came face to face with the older boy. Turning away from Dean, Sam mumbled, "Should'a known I was an idiot for liking someone like you," but before he could walk any farther, he felt the older boy's hand grab his wrist in a gentle, yet firm grip.

"Hey, I'm just teasin' ya, dude, and in all seriousness, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Dean apologized, honesty and a hint of guilt, lacing his voice.

Sam turned back around, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the older boy; a soft smile adorned his handsome face, and the honesty and guilt Sam heard in his voice, was also shining through his eyes. And it absolutely melted the younger boy's heart, could Dean seriously be any cuter?

"Look, dude-"

"Sam, it's Sam, Sam Wesson." He said, slightly blushing.

"Sam, look, I'm not a guy you should be getting involved with, and I'm not sayin' you're stupid for wanting to, because I mean come on, I am pretty damn sexy," he paused, giving a wink and smile, before going back to looking serious, "But I'll just screw it up like every other relationship I've tried to have, and you seem like a really good person, but you'll just end up getting your heart broken, and probably like everyone else, you'll end up hating me and wanting nothing to do with me, it'll be all my fault... like it always is. I don't want to see that happen again, because for some reason, even though we don't know each other, and have never once talked to each other, the thought of you hating me, hurts more than any other person ever has." He looked away from the younger boy, a pained expression painted on his face.

Sam's eyes widened in shock at the confession, but did he hear correctly? Dean Smith just confessed something personal, something that he's sure has never been voiced to anyone before now, and to someone like Sam nonetheless! A geek, a nerd, someone that guys like Dean make fun of to their face, or behind their back. And the whole, 'the thought of you hating me hurts more than any other person has,' well shit, that made Sam's heart brake in two, which he would never tell Dean, since that would only make the poor guy think he was right about Sam being involved with him. Oh, if he ever found out who Dean's past relationships were with, he would personally go an beat the living shit out of them for making this sweet, kind, and caring guy think he was the fault of their relationship, when in reality it was most likely their fault, because from what Sam heard, it most definitely was.

"Dean, listen to me, you would never brake my heart the way you think you would, and it may just be a feeling I have, but I know it's true, I just do. Like every relationship, Dean, we'd get into stupid arguments and probably wouldn't talk to each other for a few days, or weeks at most, but it wouldn't be enough to brake us apart for good, I'm positive of that," Sam took a deep breath before continuing, "I think we could really have something, Dean, something great. And I know it would be a hell of a lot greater than just sleeping around with whoever agrees to, not that I'm judging you for that, I'm really not, I just know you deserve so much better than what you got in the past, or what you can get from sleeping with random people you don't know. I truly believe you're a kind, caring, and all around great person, Dean."

The younger boy grabbed the taller's face between his hands, pulling it down towards his own, and looked deep into those gorgeous emerald green eyes he loved since day one, and stated firmly, but not unkindly, "What those people said about you braking their heart and being the fault of the relationship not working, is. Not. True. They're the ones that screwed it up, not you, them and them alone. You're an amazing, and wonderful person, Dean Smith." He whispered into the taller boy's ear at the end, and planted a feather light kiss to his lips.

Placing his hands back to his sides, but still standing close to him, Sam smiled up at the blushing, speechless boy before him.

With all the strength he had he tried, but failed, to keep his laughter in at the way Dean's face looked at the moment. He was just too freaking cute, how could he not?

So he laughed, laughed, and laughed until his stomach screamed at him to stop. Once he calmed down enough, and all that remained was the slight shake of his shoulders, Sam finally noticed the look Dean was giving him, which was the 'What the hell is wrong with you' kind of look. "I-I'm sorry, Dean, it's just that your face- haha- you look so cute!" He giggled some more, before finally calming down completely, and added, "Who knew I'd be lucky enough to make Dean Smith blush." Sam smiled brightly.

"Well, you have a way with words that I think anyone would react that way, and you showed me that maybe it really wasn't my fault about what happened to my past relationships, you really do know how to make a guy feel good about himself, so... thank you, seriously, thank you so much. Oh, and the uh," he cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "The kiss... it uh, was actually not that bad, still could use some practice, but you'll get better if you keep doing it... with me." Dean said, mumbling the last two words out, his face burning even redder than before.

Oh Lord, this boy was gonna be the death of him with how cute he was. Like seriously, Sam was on the verge of exploding into freaking rainbows at this point.

"I'm glad, you being happy makes me, well, makes me just as happy, too." He smiles sweetly at him for a few seconds, before it morphs into a smirk, and to which he adds, "So, are you agreeing to give me a chance, Mr. Smith?"

Matching the younger boy with a smirk of his own, Dean replied, "Why, yes I am. Mr. Wesson, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Hmmm, depends, where exactly would this date take place at?" He asked humorously.

"How does Lake Monroe sound? I could pick you up on Saturday at nine in the morning, we could even take food an have a picnic, if you want, and just spend the entire day there." 

"It all sounds perfect, Dean." Sam said, his smirk turning into a dimpled grin.

"I'm glad." Dean replied, pulling Sam into a kiss.

Sam relished the already familiar taste and feel of Dean's lips, but managed to pull away with some reluctance from the older boy. 

Staring deeply into each others eyes, they could feel the entirety of the world around them disappear, leaving only them in it's wake. And as if they shared the same mind and soul, they both thought simultaneously; I think I may have just found the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night.


End file.
